A permanent magnet motor represents a type of motor where a fixed stator causes rotation of a movable rotor. The rotor typically includes multiple magnets embedded in or connected to the rotor, and the stator typically includes multiple conductive windings. Electrical current in the windings generates a rotating magnetic field that interacts with the magnets of the rotor, causing the rotor to rotate. Because the stator has multiple windings, the input to the stator, which is the input to the motor, is inductive.
“Sensorless” motor control refers to an approach where one or more characteristics of a motor, such as motor speed or rotor position, are mathematically derived. Sensorless motor control typically avoids the use of separate speed and position sensors that are mechanically attached to a motor.